The Snitched Whisky's Story, oneshot
by floweroftheages
Summary: It's about the marouders and a little about Lily of course... It's a oneshot, so enjoy yourselves while you can...


The Snitched Whisky's Story

A/N: Denna är om marodörernas typ 7:e år. Själva storyn är om de skulle upptäcka Vid-Behov-Rummet. Jag vet att Remus kan låt lite väl arg, men han är väldigt arg i denna fic.

Alla karaktärer tillhör J.K Rowling utom: Sirius flickvän Veronica och den icke vetande David Wright.

"Oh Remus would kill us if he founds out!" Lily said while running through the dark hallway.

James stopped his steps and looked at her in disbelieve.

"Come on Lils! He wouldn't kill us, besides he won't found out." He said with an odd smile upon his face. "At least not where, we got it from!"

Lily leaned over and kissed him quickly on his lips.

"We should really hurry up, before we wake the whole castle." she said.

James nodded.

Hurry up, Padfoot. And bring you're sweetie!" he screamed. Lily gave him a quick jab in his stomach.

"Ouch!"

"That was a really good example of waking the castle up," Lilly said. "But it did hurry them up though!"

A little bit away they could see Sirius and Veronica, running towards them with a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky each.

"Really great, you old troll! Do you really want to wake up the bloody whole castle?" Sirius said to James, who couldn't help laughing.

"But I did get you from there to here in no time at all!" James said, pointing his fingers and narrowing his eyebrows to "charm" his best mate.

"That's true though." Veronica said, while holding Sirius hand.

"Oh shit!" Lily burst out. They could hear footsteps closing in on them.

"Run!" Sirius shouted. The four of them started to run, the girls first. They could still hear footsteps, probably belonging to the teachers, but not so load anymore. Suddenly Sirius stopped and Veronica, Lily and jammed did too.

"They're over the bloody whole place!" Sirius said and he was right. They could now here footsteps in front of them.

"Eh." James said and started to walk the hallway a couple of times. He searched the walls with his hands for a secret passage or just... He hit something. A door. He reached the handle and it was open.

"Come here guys!" he said quietly to his friends. "In here!"

Everybody was stunned. A door. Here on the seventh floor. I hadn't been there earlier that day.

"Lumos!" Lily screamed and her wand lighted up the room a little bit.

"What is this and where are we!" Veronica said and she could bet her friends wondered too.

"I don't know where the hack we are!" Sirius said with a confused, but amazed voice.

"Seventh floor?" Lily said.

"In a room we didn't know existed1" Veronica added on.

"And it clearly saved are asses!" James said laughing. He sat down on a chair and looked around the room. Amazing!

"We should probably spend the night here." Veronica said. "It's too risky to go back now."

Everybody agreed.

"Shall we crack one, eigh?" Sirius said smiling and held up one of the bottles of Ogden's Old firewhisky, they snitched back from Filch's office earlier that evening.

"No, I do not think so Sirius Black!" Lily said, crossing her arms. "It wouldn't look so good if we came to breakfast tomorrow morning with a great hangover and smelling like the Hog's Head!"

"We'll just take a zip!" Sirius said with the puppy eyes, he occasionally used on the female staff members.

"Oh Sirius mate," James started. "We know it won't be just a zip, don't we?"

Sirius gave his so called best friend a mad look and then turned his attention to Lily.

"If you say so, Lils!"

"Yes, I do say so." she said and sat down, leaning against James's chest.

They soon fell asleep in the dark room talking about odd teachers, nasty homework and the adventures of playing the sport Quidditch.

It was still pitch dark when in the room when Veronica looked at her clock. She could hardly see it, but 08:00 it showed. All the students were probably up, heading down to breakfast.

Veronica lifted her wand.

"Lumos!" she said and the top of her wand let out a little bit of light.

Sirius turned around to face her.

Lily woke up and moved away from the tight grip of the still sleeping James. She placed herself by Veronica's side.

"What's the clock?" Lily asked her best friend. Veronica showed her the watch.

"Time to get up then?" she said. Veronica nodded.

Lily lighted her wand too and the room floated in light.

"For bloody Merlin's damn sake, I'm already awake!" Sirius shouted and jumped to his feets.

"Oh sorry, but I wanted you to open you eyes." Lily said with a smile upon her face.

After Sirius and James woke up with their eyes open the four friends maid their way down to breakfast.

When they entered the Great hall, everybody was eating their breakfast in peace or actually quite loudly in peace.

James and Sirius gave their girlfriends each a kiss before Veronica and Lily headed to the part of the Gryffindor table where their friends sat, who probably wondered where they've been all night.

James and Sirius sat down at the table. Both grabbed some toast and started to chew.

"Do you no where Remus and Peter are?" James asked a fellow Gryffindor. David Wright shook his head.

"They'll be here, count on it!" Sirius said and started to pour up coffee in their mugs.

"You're right, but when they arrive, Moony won't be on such a good mood."

"Oh come on James. You're starting to sound like Lily and Veronica." Sirius said with a jerky smile over his face.

"Hi guys!" a voice said and Peter sat down across the table.

"Hi, Wormtail." James and Sirius said at the same time in dull kind of voices.

"Where were you two last night? I noticed Lily and Veronica were gone too." Peter said enthusiastically. "What exactly were the four of you doing?"

"We snitched back the bottles of firewhisky Filch took from us last week, almost got caught while heading back and then," Sirius lowered his voice and leaned over the table." And then we stumbled across this room on the seventh floor and we spent the night there."

"Okay good, I mean that you guys snitched back the whisky. But why are we whispering and this room, what's so "amazing" about it?"

Sirius looked around to see if anybody had caught anything of their conversation. It didn't look so. Everybody seemed to just mind their own business, which wasn't that usual there.

James picked up where Sirius had left.

"Eh you see, the door to the room was placed right across the tapestry with Barnabas the Brave."

Peter looked like a complete fool.

"You know the one Moony always keeps nagging about?" Sirius said to remind his friend.

"Ah that one, pretty awful eigh! But anyway, there isn't a door there." said Peter like it was the smartest thing anyone ever said.

James nodded.

"That is exactly, you name it Wormtail, the "amazing" part of last night!"

"Wow!" Peter out burst. "What do you think it is? A room of course but..."

"Don't know really." James said, scratching his head.

"I bet Moony have some kind of clue or opinion about it." Peter said.

"Probably, but I don't want to see him now." Sirius said. "We said it wouldn't take long, you know the snitching."

Lily and Veronica, who had heard the conversation between the 3 quarters of the marauders, sat down on each side of Peter.

"Hi fellows!" they said.

The respond weren't so cheerful, just a simple "hello".

"Worried about Remus?" Lily asked the two nerve wracks.

"Mm, just a tiny bit!" Sirius said anxiously. "But you were in it to!"

Veronica let out a little laugh.

"Yes, but Remus doesn't know that. By the way, if you're worried about him, you might as well go shoot you're self, 'cause here comes are very own wolf." she said and pointed in the direction of the doors.

Sirius let out a "damn" and hid his head in his arms.

James looked at the end of the Great hall. There between the tables Remus came half-running with his jaw set. He closed his eyes. This was not going to be good.

"I want to talk with you two!" he said to James and Sirius when he arrived at their seats.

"Rather not." James said.

"I think I'll pass that one." Sirius said, looking away.

"I do think you want to." Remus said while he held a mad look at his best friends.

Sirius and James rose quickly from the bench.

"Okay then!"

"Yeah, what the hack." they said and rushed out the doors followed by Peter.

"Lily, Veronica!" Remus said and maid a little bow before running after the others.

When he got out of the Great hall, he located his three mates out in the entrance hall, by the stairs.

"Where the bloody hell were you last night?" he almost screamed.

"Oh, pretty hard words there, Moony." Peter said. Remus gave him one of his mad looks.

"I'll just shut up then." Peter said and sank down on the stair.

"Eh, there's some good news and some bad ones." Sirius said.

Remus looked at James and Sirius.

"Might as well start then?" James said. "We got the bottles of firewhisky and we found this secret room."

"A secret room? Wow. But what's the bad news?"

Sirius and James looked at each other.

"Well, we found the room when we ran from the teachers," Remus sighed. "With the firewhisky, we kind of snitched back from Filch's office."

"What from Filch!" Remus said while shaking his head. "Why didn't you take the secret passage to Hogsmeade as said?"

"We wanted some adventure and you... eigh! It isn't better to take from a shop then snitching back something that is from the beginning ours." Sirius said and crossed his arms.

"Ah, eh, well... I suppose so." Remus finally said.

"And if we hadn't spent the night in the room, we would have been caught and the four of us had gotten detention!"

Remus nodded.

"You're absolutely right!" he said.

They maid up and was heading back to breakfast when Remus wanted to know about the secret room. Sirius started to explain.

"The room is on the seventh floor, across the tapestry with the wizard who tries to teach trolls to dance."

"The one with Barnabas the Brave?" Remus asked.

James nodded.

"Oh that one! I've always liked it and I've always wanted to..." Remus started nagging.

James, Peter and Sirius sighed.

The End


End file.
